scififandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Tribute von Panem – Mockingjay Teil 1
Die Tribute von Panem – Mockingjay Teil 1 ist ein dystopischer Kriegsfilm aus dem Jahr 2014 des US-amerikanischen Regisseurs Francis Lawrence. Mockingjay Teil 1 ist der dritte Teil der Die Tribute von Panem-Filme und damit die Adaption des dritten Romans, Flammender Zorn. Der Film adaptiert jedoch nur in etwa die erste Hälfte des Buchs; die zweite wird mit dem 2015 erscheinenden Film Mockingjay Teil 2 verfilmt. Der direkte Vorgänger des Films ist Catching Fire, der Nachfolger Mockingjay Teil 2. Der Film hatte seine Premiere in London am 10. November 2014; in Nordamerika und Österreich indes erschien er am 21. November, während er in Deutschland am 20. November in den Kinos anlief. Die Tribute von Panem – Mockingjay Teil 1 hat ein Budget von rund 125 Millionen US-Dollar, womit der Film mit einem Box Office von etwa 752.1 Millionen US-Dollar von der finanziellen Seite her ein großer Erfolg war. Zusammenfassung Handlung Katniss Everdeen konnte von den Rebellen aus der Arena gerettet und in dem zerstört geglaubten Distrikt 13 in Sicherheit gebracht werden. Für die unterdrückte Gesellschaft wird sie zur heroischen Symbolfigur des Aufstands gegen das Kapitol. Als der Krieg ausbricht, der das Schicksal Panems für immer bestimmen wird, muss Katniss sich entscheiden: Kann sie den Rebellen rund um Präsident Coin vertrauen? Und was kann sie tun, um Peeta aus den Fängen des Kapitols zu retten und Panem in eine bessere Zukunft zu führen? Inhalt Nachdem Katniss gemeinsam mit Beetee und Finnick aus der durch Katniss zerstörten Arena der Hungerspiele gerettet wurden, wurden sie zu Distrikt 13 und damit zum unterirdischen Versteck des organisierten Widerstands gegen das Kapitol gebracht. Dort befanden sich zu ihrer Erleichterung auch ihre Mutter sowie Prim. Anführerin der Rebellion, Präsidentin Alma Coin, erklärte ihr, dass ihre Handlungen zu Unruhen und Streiks in jeglichen Distrikten geführt hatten und sie zum Symbol des Kampfes gegen das Kapitol geworden ist. Katniss jedoch weigerte sich, Coins Plan, sie zu benutzen, um die Herzen und er Menschen anzustacheln, durchzuführen, da Peeta nicht gerettet worden war und in Gefangenschaft des Feindes war. Plutarch Heavensbees Idee war es, sie ihre zerbombte Heimat, Distrikt 12, sehen zu lassen. Nachdem sie dann auch noch sah, dass Peeta benutzt wurde, um im propagandistischen Fernseher gegen die Rebellion zu hetzen, änderte Katniss letztendlich widerwillig ihre Meinung und erklärte sich dafür bereit, den Mockingjay darzustellen, unter der Voraussetzung, dass die Gefangenen, Peeta, Annie und Johanna, befreit werden würden. Nachdem Haymitch erklärte, dass Katniss von der Spontanität lebte, wurde dieser eine eigene Filmcrew unter Regisseurin Cressida, ein besonderer Anzug sowie Effie als Stylistin gegeben. Die Crew begleitete sie bei ihren Einsetzen daraufhin auf Schritt und Tritt. Znächst ging Katniss gemeinsam mit einem Team, in welchem sich auch Gale befand, nach Distrikt 8, um dort den Verwundeten in den Krankenhäusern Mut zu machen. Doch noch während sie sich dort befanden erschien ein Geschwader des Kapitols und bombardierte die Krankenhäuser. Kein Bewohner überlebte. Die in Rage versetzte Katniss hielt vor laufender Kamera eine flammende Ansprache gegen das Kapitol. Daraufhin kehrten sie zu Distrikt 12 zurück, wo Gale ihr von der Zerstörung erzählte und Katniss das Lied "Henkersbaum" sang, was Cressida spontan aufnehmen ließ. Nachdem sowohl ihre Ansprache als auch die singende Katniss mithilfe von Beetees Hackfertigkeiten überall gezeigt wurde, töteten die Streikenden in Distrikt in Distrikt 7 eine gesamte Einheit von Friedenswächtern; ein Team von Rebellen in Distrikt 5 wiederum zerstörte den Staudamm, die Hauptstromquelle des Kapitols, was ebenjenes zwang, die Propaganda zurückzustellen beziehungsweise weniger davon zu tun. Wenig später musste Katniss die Reaktion des Kapitols mit ansehen. Im Kapitol-TV wurde live ein Interview Peetas durch Caesar Flickerman ausgestrahlt. Ersterer jedoch wirkte plötzlich panisch und schrie in die Kamera die Warnung, dass Distrikt 13 bombardiert werden würde. Daraufhin war das Bild weg. Präsidentin Coin nahm die Warnung für bare Münze und verordnete im letzten Moment eine Massenevakuierung in die untenliegenden Bunker. Nach der Bombardierung fanden sie die Oberfläche zerstört vor – und die Gegend voll von weißen Rosen. Ein offensichtliches "Senden" von Präsident Snow an sie und wahrscheinlich das Zeichen, dass er Peeta töten würde. Nun anders von Peeta denkend, der zuvor teilweise als Verräter beschimpft worden war, wurde eine Spezialeinheit der Rebellion, darunter Gale, ausgesendet, um ihn zusammen mit Johanna Mason und Annie Cresta zu retten. Jene Rettungsmission verlief erfolgreich. Doch als Katniss Peeta im Krankenbett wiedersah, griff dieser sie an und würgte sie, bis beide mithilfe von Medikamenten zum "Einschlafen" gebracht wurden. Katniss erwachte schließlich im Krankenhaus des Distrikts und erfuhr, dass Peeta einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen worden war, durch welche er denkt, dass sie der Feind wäre. im Zuge des Therapieverfahrens gegen jenes Verbrechen des Kapitols wurde er in Isolation gehalten. Coin verkündete unterdessen die erfolgreiche Rettung der vom Kapitol gefangenen Tribute und erklärte, dass nun das Kapitol selbst das Primärziel wäre. Charaktere Cast Produktion Allgemein Lionsgate gab im Juli 2012 zwei Erscheinungsdaten für die beiden Verfilmungen des letzten Buchs, Flammender Zorn, welcher wie im selben Monat veröffentlicht in zwei Teile aufgeteilt werden würde, bekannt. Part 1 sollte demnach am 21. November 2014 erscheinen. Auch der Titel war seit einiger Zeit bekannt: The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1. Es wurde schon damals davon ausgegangen, dass Francis Lawrence in den Regiestuhl zurückkehren würde. Ebenfalls für das Franchise unterschrieben hatten unter anderem Jennifer Lawrence als Katniss Everdeen und Liam Hemsworth als Gale Hawthorne und waren damit bereits bekannte Castmitglieder. Im Oktober berichtete die Website Variety, dass ihnen anonyme Quellen gesagt hätten, dass Danny Strong (Recount, Game Change) als Drehbuchautor für beide Mockingjay-Filme engagiert worden wäre, wozu Lionsgate keinen Kommentar abgab. Im folgenden Monat wurde Francis Lawrence Rückkehr als Regisseur für beide Filme offiziell bestätigt. thumb|200px|Im Januar 2014 veröffentlichtes Poster zum FilmNach einiger Zeit, in der es ruhig wurde um Mockingjay, wurde im Juni 2013 bekannt, dass Lionsgate angeblich Julianne Moore als Darstellerin von Alma Coin im Visier hat. Zwei Monate später wurde von offiziellen Seiten her der Cast-Zuwachs Natalie Dormer (Game of Thrones) als Reporterin Cressida angekündigt. Nach dem erfolgreichen Kinoverlauf von Catching Fire schürte Lionsgate im Januar 2014 die Vorfreude auf den Film mit der Veröffentlichung von einem Promoposter zum Film. Am 2. Februar verstarb Schauspieler sowie Castmitglied Philip Seymour Hoffman. Auf die folgerichtigen Fragen hin, wie Lionsgate nun seine fehlenden Szenen in Mockingjay 1 und 2'' handhaben werde, äußerten sich Mitarbeiter dahingehend, dass für ''1 bereits alle Szenen mit ihm abgedreht worden waren. Für 2'' fehlten allerdings noch sieben Drehtage. Sie erklärten, dass sie von einer Neubesetzung von Plutarch Heavensbee, Hoffmans Rolle in den Filmen, absehen. Die Ideen über einen per Computer nachgestellten Ersatz wurden verworfen. Aufgrund seines Ablebens wurde der Film letztlich auch ihm gewidmet. Im Mai wurden schließlich die ersten richtigen Bilder zum Film veröffentlicht; und auch einige weitere Promotionsbilder. Im folgenden Monat veröffentlichte Lionsgate weitere Promobilder, die verschiedene Charaktere zeigten, welche die entsprechenden Distrikte symbolisieren sollen. Fünf Tage nach dem Ende der Dreharbeiten am 20. Juni 2014 wurde der erste Teaser zum Film veröffentlicht, in welchem Präsident Snow mit Peeta an seiner Seite eine Rede hält. Etwa einen Monat später erschien ein ähnlicher Teaser, welcher am Ende jedoch durch die Rebellion, genauer durch Beetee, welcher als Computerhacker bekannt ist, gestört, der verkündet, dass ''"der Mockingjay lebt". Weniger als zwei Wochen danach veröffentlichte Lionsgate zwei kurze Promovideos, in denen jeweils Peeta und Johanna gezeigt werden, welche beide vom Kapitol gefangen genommen wurden und die sich dort vor einem Schild Panems einmal um die eigene Achse drehen. thumb|left|180px|Das am 1. September veröffentlichte PromobildZur im Juli stattgefundenen Comic Con in San Diego wurden neue Promoposter veröffentlicht, die dort an einem kleinen Stand verkauft wurden. Wenige Tage später wurde nach einigen Teasern am 25. Juli schließlich der erste Trailer zum Film veröffentlicht. Am 1. August offenbarte die Sängerin Lorde, dass sie von Lionsgate mit der Auswahl des Soundtracks zum Film betraut worden war. Sechs Tage später wurden neue, recht düstere Charakterposter veröffentlicht, die verschiedene Charaktere aus Distrikt 13 zeigten. Am Ende desselben Monats wurden wiederum Charakterposter zu den Rebellen in ihrer jeweiligen Kluft veröffentlicht. Am 5. September wurde schließlich Jennifer Lawrence in ihrer neuen Rüstung gezeigt. Wenige Tage später wurde letztendlich das finale Poster, das offizielle Cover zum Film also, veröffentlicht, auf welchem Katniss in voller Montage vor dem Symbol der Rebellion zu sehen ist. Einige Tage später wiederum erschien ein neuer Trailer und im Laufe des Monats veröffentlichte Lionsgate eine recht große Zahl an weiteren Bildern zum Film. In der folgenden Zeit wurden einige Clips und Trailer veröffentlicht, bis am 29. September schließlich der finale Trailer erschien. Verschiedene Prognosen zum Film sprachen ihre Vermutung aus, dass der Film einen Box-Office-Rekord aufstellen würde. Ungefähr zu dieser Zeit, also kurz vor dem Kinostart, gab Regisseur Lawrence bekannt, dass vollständig auf CGI-Nachahmungen vom verstorbenen Schauspieler Hoffman verzichtet worden wäre. Nach weiteren Promobildern lief der Film letztendlich ab dem 21. November in den Kinos an und setzte teilweise tatsächlich Rekorde. Soundtrack Die Musik sollte als Kontrast zur im Film spürbaren dunklen Atmosphäre dienen. Das nun sehr bekanntes Lied "The Hanging Tree" wurde von Jennifer Lawrence (beziehungsweise in der deutschen Fassung von Maria Koschny) gesungen. Sie selbst musste am entsprechenden Drehtag in Aussicht auf das Singen sogar weinen, da ihr dieser Gedanke sehr missfiel. Das Lied indes kletterte die Charts verschiedener Seiten sehr weit hinauf. Das Album wurde in der Liste der 20 besten Popalben von 2014 von dem Rolling Stone mit dem achten Platz gekürt. Es erhielt allgemein überaus positive Resonanz. Die Veröffentlichung des Albums erfolgte am 17. November 2014 durch Republic Records. Die Sängerin Lorde fungierte als ausführende Produzentin und sang auch bei vier Liedern des Albums entweder alleine oder mit. Score Der Filmscore wurde wie schon in beiden Vorgängern von James Newton Howard komponiert. Das entsprechende Album wird seit dem 24. November 2014 durch Universal Records veröffentlicht. Drehorte * Deutschland ** Berlin *** Flughafen Berlin-Tempelhof ** '''Brandenburg *** Altstadt Potsdams *** Rüdersdorf *** Studio Babelsberg (Potsdam) * '''Frankreich ** Ivry-sur-Seine ** Straßen von Paris * Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika ** Georgia *** Atlanta Marriott Marquis (Atlanta) *** Caldwell Tanks (Newnan) *** Rockmart Bewertung und Rezeption * 6.8 / 10 auf imdb.com. * 6.9 / 10 auf moviepilot.de. * 4.0 / 5 auf filmstarts.de. * 8 / 10 auf gamona.de. * 8 / 10 im Science-Fiction Wiki. Die Tribute von Panem – Mockingjay Teil 1 erhielt überwiegend positive Resonanz. So wird er oftmals gelobt, weil er weniger als seine Vorgänger auf Action Wert lege und vielmehr die politische Seite aufzeige. Außerdem gefällt den Kritikern oft der ernstere Ton des Films, der nicht zuletzt zahlreiche gesellschaftskritische Facetten subtil vorzeige. Teilweise werden jedoch auch genau diese Umstände kritisiert, da in dem Film wenig passiere und nur geredet werde. Im Folgenden sind zwei Beispiele für Kritiken aufgezeigt. : "... Und dann gibt es da natürlich noch den verstorbenen Oscar-Preisträger Philipp Seymour Hoffman, der als Chef-Propagandist der Rebellen zwar mit seinen Vorschlägen die Story vorantreibt, aber ehrlicherweise ein wenig blass bleibt.... ... Mit 'Die Tribute von Panem – Mockingjay Teil 1' soll die mit den ersten beiden Filmen kreierte Spannung bis zum großen Finale hochgehalten werden. Aber zum Glück für das noch ein weiteres Jahr auf die Folter gespannte Publikums meistert Regisseur Francis Lawrence diese Herausforderung auf ganz Hollywood-untypische Weise: Mit wenig Krawall und viel Intelligenz legt er den bisher besten Teil der Reihe vor." —filmstarts.de : "... Besonders Philip Seymour Hoffman brilliert hier, da sich seine Figur als Virtuoso des Spiels mit der Meinungsbildung erweist. ... Lawrence hat in einer Szene die schwierige Aufgabe, so zu tun, als wäre ihre Figur eine schlechte Schauspielerin. Sie ist wie schon zuvor das emotionale Zentrum des Films, in ihren Augen spielt sich alles ab, was man über Katniss wissen muss. Es ist das Spiel von Jennifer Lawrence, das diesen Film, wie auch schon die Vorgänger, über typische Young-Adult-Romanverfilmungen erhebt. Ihre Ko-Stars Liam Hemsworth und Josh Hutcherson bleiben im Vergleich etwas arg farblos." —gamona.de Trailer Die Tribute von Panem – Mockingjay Teil 1 Trailer 1 Deutsch Die Tribute von Panem – Mockingjay Teil 1 Trailer 2 Deutsch Die Tribute von Panem – Mockingjay Teil 1 Trailer 3 Deutsch Die Tribute von Panem – Mockingjay Teil 1 Trailer 4 Deutsch Clips Die Tribute von Panem – Mockingjay Teil 1 Clip 1 Deutsch Die Tribute von Panem – Mockingjay Teil 1 Clip 2 Deutsch Galerie Mockingjay3.jpg Mockingjay4.jpg Mockingjay5.jpg Mockingjay6.jpg Mockingjay7.jpg Mockingjay8.jpg Mockingjay9.jpg Mockingjay10.jpg Mockingjay11.jpg Siehe auch * Die Tribute von Panem – Mockingjay Teil 1 im Die Tribute von Panem Wiki. Kategorie:Die Tribute von Panem Kategorie:2014 Filme Kategorie:Dystopie-Filme Kategorie:Literaturverfilmungen Kategorie:120+ Minuten Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:FSK 12 Kategorie:Dramen Kategorie:Actionfilme Kategorie:US-amerikanische Filme Kategorie:Abenteuerfilme Kategorie:Kriegsfilme Kategorie:StudioCanal Kategorie:Universal Pictures Kategorie:Lionsgate Films Kategorie:Spielfilme